Day and Night, Black and White: Enemies by Nature
by Cheetahstar the Great
Summary: A long time ago, there were two cats, Inti and Luna, who ruled the skies and controlled day and night. Now, there are two cats, Inti and Xolo, who rule StarClan and the Dark Forest. Inti had a daughter, Yin, as help to control his Clan. And Xolo had a son, Yang, to rule the Dark Forest at her side. But what if Yin and Yang meet? What if there's a spark? (story is better than sumry)
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new story! Hope you like it! Disclaimer (because I wanna put one): The name Inti comes from the Inca sun god, the name Xolo (pronounced show-low) comes from the Aztec god of the underworld, and the names Yin and Yang are from China or something. I do not own Warriors nor the cover picture.**

_There were once two, mighty, and powerful cats, a tom and a she-cat, who lived in the skies during the beginning of the Clans. The tom, Inti, had a fiery golden pelt with blazing yellow eyes. He controlled the day by raising and setting the sun, calculating cloud movements, and controlling the temperature. The she-cat, Luna, had a silvery gray pelt with calm, dark blue eyes. She controlled the night by raising and setting the moon, placing the stars, calculating cloud movements, and controlling the temperature. Life was peaceful for everyone._

_Luna was always jealous of Inti. To the warrior cats below them, the daytime was more important than the night. To them, the night was only good for sleeping, Gatherings, and wars. Eventually, Luna's jealousy grew and grew until nothing but evil roamed in her heart._

_One day, after Inti had set the sun, he told Luna that he was going to sleep. This was Luna's chance to get rid of him. Once Luna did her job in the sky, it was time to get her paws dirty. She pounced onto him and they fought for the longest time. Luna thought she was winning, but she was dead wrong. Inti was much wiser and stronger than Luna. So he knew that if he played weak long enough, she would get cocky and fight with less skill. Exactly that happened._

_Luna pinned him down and hesitated killing him, staring down at him with a smirk. This was Inti's chance. He kicked her off and got to his paws as fast as light. He walked to her and placed a paw on her throat, claws unsheathed. Luna glared at him with hatred, baring her fangs. He told her that because of her betrayal against him, she was an unstable force and a danger for all felines. So he banished her to a dark, unforgiving place with no life within its core._

_Once Luna arrived in her prison she was afraid and felt nothing but regret. She looked at her paws to see they were slowly turning black. She gasped, taking a step back. Her right, hind paw pad was slashed open by a thorn, causing her to jump forward. She looked behind her to see her paw prints were stained with blood. She was almost completely colored black by now. Luna's eyes widened and she screeched in pain, raising her head to the red sky. Her eyes turned bloody red. She fell onto the ground, the pain overwhelming. A moment later she lifted her head with an open-mouthed smirk. She got to her paws and unsheathed her claws, stretching. There was a new sensation in her bones, a new meaning to her life, a new heart that was completely withered and black. She yowled, her bloodcurdling voice causing an earthquake beneath her paws. "My name is no longer 'Luna'!" she shrieked, "From now until the day I fade, I will never be called anything else but Xolo!"_

_Ever since then, Inti called his home in the skies StarClan, and welcomed the spirits of good-hearted cats once they died. Xolo called her home in the depths of the world the Dark Forest, and welcomed the spirits of evil cats once they died._

_Innumerable moons later, Inti saw that StarClan was getting a lot of members. He knew that he couldn't watch over all of them himself, so he decided to create a child to aid him. Since he was a tom and did not favor any she-cats, he molded his successor out of sunlight and cloud fragments. Finally, the kit was finished. It was a beautiful she-kit that looked almost nothing like Inti. Her pelt was a deep black with a white tail tip. The only similarity she had with her father was her striking yellow eyes. He introduced her to his Clan and named her "Yin". One cat exclaimed from the crowd that she was the most beautiful she-cat that had ever existed, even at her young age. This made Inti very proud and happy._

_Just as Inti had done, Xolo decided to make a kit as well, seeing that if he could do it so can she. Similar to Inti, she did not favor any toms in her realm so she molded her child out of shadows and moonlight. When she finished she gasped, surprised at what a fantastic job she had done. It was a handsome tom-kit that looked like the opposite of Xolo. His pelt was a bright white with a black tail tip. Like his mother, thought, his eyes were a bloody red. She presented him to the cats that walked in the same land as she did and called him "Yang". A cat spoke from the crowd that he looked like the most evil cat that ever existed. This made Xolo extremely proud and delighted._

**DONE. WHEW. About time, if you ask me ^^. If this story is terrible, let me know :D Buuut if you like it then let me know ^U^. Yes I know I made a lot of situations between Inti and Luna/Xolo very similar and I hate myself for that but TOO BAD :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**REVIEWS: Stuffed Watermelon (Thanks! ^^). FYI if, before a paragraph, there is the word Yin in italics with squiggles surrounding it then that means it's Yin's perspective. Or if there is the word Yang in bold with asterisks surrounding it then that means it's Yang's perspective.**

_~Yin~_

Where am I? I look around my surroundings and see the walls of a small cave. The mouth of the cave is either very tiny or very far away. I look up to see a large tomcat laying in front of me. His yellow eyes look softly at me, as if I were a treasure of some sort. I stare at him blankly for a moment, as if waiting for him to say something. He says nothing, and I look at my paws. They're black. I assumed the rest of my fur was of that hue as well. "Do you know who I am?" the tom spoke softly, a nice, rhythmic purr laced within his deep voice. I look at him again.

"...No," I answer hesitantly.

"I am Inti, leader of StarClan, and your father," he told me. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was lying or not. Our pelts were completely unalike, and this cat is supposed to be my father? Hah! As if.

"I don't believe you," I snorted, narrowing my eyes. I wondered what color they were. "We look nothing alike!"

"Maybe our pelts don't," he said, pressing his large paw against my head to turn it to the side. I spotted a small pool of water, in which I could see my reflection. "But our eyes are nothing less than the same." My eyes widened once I saw their beautiful hue: a striking, fiery yellow. "Do you believe me, now?" Inti asked. I looked back at him to see his eyes _were_ the same as mine. I slowly walk closer to him and lay on his front-legs, burying my face into the nice-scented fur on his shoulder. Maybe he was my dad...it would explain why I feel a strange connection with him.

"Dad...?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?"

"Who am I?" At that question, Inti chuckled, laying his head on my back.

"You are my daughter, co-leader of StarClan. Princess, if you will. You were born out of the warmth and light of the sun and fragments of different clouds. Thus, you do not have a mother," he explained to me. I thought for a moment. I'm made out of sunlight and clouds? I'm a princess?

"What's my name?"

"..." Inti was silent. A short moment passed and he purred, running his rough tongue against my spine. "Yin. Your name is Yin."

"...I like that name," I mewed. "It's pretty."

"I'm glad," he said. "Now, we must introduce you to the Clan." I rolled off of his arms and he stood up, walking towards the mouth of the cave. I got to my paws and followed him half-of-a-tail-length away. Once I approached the mouth of the cave it was bigger than I expected. Inti walked through it, the sunlight making his golden pelt glow. I stopped at the exit. I glanced at my father nervously. He beckoned me with his head. "The outside world can't hurt you as long as you're with me. Come on," he said. I took a deep breath and walked outside, feeling the warmth of the sun on my pelt.

I gasped as I saw the rest of the land. It was huge! Cats roamed almost every part of it, talking and playing with each other. There were five dens, two on one side of camp and three on the other. I turned around to see a tall rock with many claw marks on it. There was an opening at the base, where I assumed I came out of. "This is StarClan? I like it here," I said. Inti smiled and picked me up by the scruff. He turned to the rock and clawed his way up, sitting and setting me down next to him. I gulped, hoping I wouldn't fall off.

"May all cats of StarClan gather beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Father announced. I watched as cats slowly flooded from dens toward high Rock. Soon it was surrounded by countless felines. "I would like to introduce my daughter, your new co-leader, Yin." He grabbed me by the scruff and held me up for the world to see. _Please don't drop me,_ I prayed. Yowls of joy erupted from the crowd.

"She is the most beautiful she-cat that has ever breathed! Even at her young age!" a cat shouted. Mews of agreement arose. Inti set me down once more beside him and looked at his Clan.

"I expect you all to respect her at the same level you do me. If she reports any cat giving her trouble, you will be interrogated. Clan dismissed." With that, the cats below us went back to what they were doing before Inti called them over.

"Father," I said, "how old am I?"

"You are two moons," he answered without looking at me. "Once you are six, you will begin training."

"Training?"

"There is a lot you must learn, Yin," Inti meowed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Four moons is more than enough time."

"...Time is the only thing nobody will ever have enough of," I murmured. He glanced at me with a weird expression without saying anything. He looked back to the territory. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"What is that, over there? The white stuff," I asked, pointing with a paw to white, cloud-like material surrounding the edge of the territory. I glanced around the entire land and saw that it surrounded all of the edges.

"Cloud," Inti said. "It is the barrier in which keeps us spirits safe in StarClan. The cloud is not safe enough to walk on. Sometimes if a cat accidentally steps on it, he or she will fall through and towards the mortal world. When that happens, they will either become reincarnated or fade from existence then and there." Once he stopped talking he looked at me with a hard gaze in his eyes. "Yin, I want you to _never_ go near the cloud barrier, understood?"

"Yes, Father," I answered, nodding. His tone of voice frightened me a bit, but not enough for me to show it in my eyes. He smiled, running his tongue along my ears.

"I can tell you will be a great leader. I sense a strong vibe of independence coming from you. That's good."

***Yang***

I open my eyes to see a small space blocked off from the world by rock walls. There's an opening, very far away, that shows dead, black ground outside. I am sitting down with my head facing the opening. I turn to my left and see a pitch black cat sitting in front of me. I jump backwards, bumping into the wall. The cat chuckled, emitting a dark, female voice. I looked up to see her face. Her eyes were a dark red that looked like it could pierce a soul. It didn't pierce mine, though. I felt a strange connection toward the stranger, and took a step forward. I sat in front of her and stared at her face, narrowing my eyes. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Xolo. I am the leader of the Dark Forest, and your mother," she answered.

"So...does that mean I'm black, too?" I asked curiously. She smiled, eyes softening.

"Take a look for yourself, Young One." Xolo unsheathed her long, red claws and raked them across the rock wall. Slowly, her claw marks turned into a reflective material, and I could see myself partly. I had a white pelt with a black tail tip. My eyes were as red and soul-piercing as hers. The marks faded away and all that was left was a rock wall once more. I looked at Xolo and scanned her, seeing our only similarity was our eyes.

"...Is that my name?"

"What?"

"'Young One'. You called me that...so is that my name?" I asked. She burst into laughter, exposing her blood-smeared fangs. Her laughter died quickly.

"Of course not," she said, pausing for a moment. "Your name is Yang. And you will become a strong and ruthless leader to rule this land beside me."

"This land?" I asked. Mother nodded, nudging my shoulder with a paw.

"Indeed. Come, you have much to take in." She walked toward the opening and exited. I scrambled to my paws and ran after her, exited to see the outside. I skidded to a halt next to her and gasped, smiling. The world was amazing!

The sky was a bright red with a few specks of black clouds here and there. The ground was a hard, black soil that had no vegetation what-so-ever. Farther in the territory, however, there were some dead trees that stood about three or four fox-lengths tall.

Xolo grabbed my scruff quickly and leapt into the air, clinging onto a large stone with her claws. I watched as she clawed her way to the top with much ease. It was a bit pointed at the top, and it was obvious no one stood at the point. At the base of the point, luckily was a somewhat flat surface. She stood among it and dropped me gently next to her. She yowled, gaining the attention of countless, threatening cats. They all had frowns on their faces and there were few she-cats. "Cats of the Dark Forest!" she began, "I welcome the first successor of this realm, the spawn of true evil! Which is me, of course. I give you: Yang! Prince of the Dark Forest!" She grabbed my scruff again and held me up high for the world to see. Shrieks and snarls arose from the crowd.

"He appears to be the most evil cat that has ever existed!" a cat shouted. Meows of agreement was heard in the crowd. Xolo set me down beside her again and turned to the cats again.

"I expect each and every one of you to treat him with the utmost respect! If I catch anyone treating him differently, you will be punished. Clan dismissed." The crowd scattered and cats went back to what they were doing before Xolo bothered them.

"Mother?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Who's my father?" She stared at me and remained silent.

"...You don't have a father, Yang," she replied quietly. "You were born out of shadows and moonlight. But no bother, right?" I nodded, a small smile on my maw.

"At least I have you," I told her, nuzzling her arm. She stiffened, as if she had never felt a sign of affection before. Xolo hesitantly ran her tongue over my forehead and looked to the sky. "Are you okay, Mother?"

"Yes, of course," she meowed, looking back at me. "I just have never been...well..._nuzzled_, before. But, coming from you, it feels nice." I smiled.

"How old am I?"

"Three moons. Once you're six moons, you will become an apprentice. You'll greatly enjoy apprenticeship, I can promise you that." I thought for a moment, blinking my red eyes.

"Do you think I'll be a good leader?" I asked, flattening my ears. Xolo wrapped her arm around my shoulders, giggling.

"Absolutely not. No son of mine will ever be a _good_ leader," she snorted. My eyes widened, my stomach falling. She turned to me and smiled. "I can guarantee you'll be a _fantastic_ leader, Yang." My eyes lit up and I smiled. _I will be a fantastic leader!_ I thought. _I have to be! I won't stop trying until I'm known as the best leader in the world!_

**Hint of ambition there -wink wink-. Thanks to all of you who have read my story and I always appreciate reviews, criticism or compliments! If you have a question then don't mind asking in the reviews or if you feel more comfortable PMing me then do that instead. In case any of you are familiar with my other story, Cheetahstar's Past, I will probably start a forum for it later this week or next week. Toodles! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS: Stuffed Watermelon (Cool :D) & The Curse of Fates (I sure will ^^).**

_~Yin~_

It's been three moons since I arrived in StarClan. I made a new discovery: the tip of my tail is white! I never knew that until the moon before. I've also made two friends, Amberkit and Thornkit. They told me they died at birth. Even though they say they're not related, it's hard to believe. They look a lot alike. Amberkit is dark brown with brown paws and bright amber eyes, while Thornkit is dark brown with light brown stripes going down his back to his tail and green eyes. In two sunrises it will be my apprentice ceremony, and I can barely contain my excitement. Of course, I don't show it...I've never been one to show emotions.

"Heads up!" Thornkit called, throwing a ball of moss toward Amberkit.

"I got it!" she gasped, jumping up to try to catch it. It whizzed past her nose and face. "...I don't got it!" Thornkit and I glanced at each other, eyes locking together. We both smirked and narrowed our eyes. By now, I know that whenever Amberkit misses the moss, Thornkit and I always race to get it. I always win. I bolted toward the ball, which I just noticed was dangerously close to the cloud barrier. I skidded to a halt, a whisker length away from it. Thornkit pounced onto it and moss flew everywhere. Some of it hit my face. He giggled and shook his fur. He glanced at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You always get the moss first."

"My father told me to never go near the cloud barrier," I told him, flattening my ears. "It's dangerous."

"Mouse dung!" Thornkit snorted, pouting. "That ol' cat's full of lies!"

"Excuse me?" I growled. I was usually protective of my father, and whenever I heard someone talk bad about him I was all over it. It almost never happens, luckily. Inti was a well-respected cat, loved by all of his Clan members.

"Oh, sorry," Thornkit mewed, looking away. He sat on the edge of the land, staring at the cloud.

"Hey, get away from that!" I gasped. "You might fall!" He looked at me mischievously, leaning over it. "I said get _away_ from the cloud barrier!" I hissed, my voice rising. Thornkit pinned his ears back and frowned, standing up and backing away from it.

"Fine, geeze," he snorted.

"Oh, shut up, Thornkit!" Amberkit squealed. "You're lucky to have a friend like Yin! She's only trying to protect you!"

"Whatever," he muttered. I sighed, sitting down.

"...Sorry I yelled," I murmured, looking at my paws. Thornkit smiled and threw himself on top of me. Amberkit crawled onto him as well.

"Kit pile!" Amberkit giggled.

"Don't worry about it," Thornkit told me. "Like Amber said, you're only trying to protect me. Thanks, I guess." I smiled a little, pressing my paw against his face.

"Any time, Furball."

_~Transition~_

It was night time and I was sitting on top of High Rock, watching the stars. Something about the night intrigued me immensely. The way the moon glowed in a sea of darkness, the innumerable stars guiding a path to any dream. Silverpelt was the best part of the night sky, though. Every night, it appeared to bare different colors. Father tells me that the night is nothing but a waste of time and a proper environment to sleep in, but I don't believe him. I will always fall in love with the night sky every time I look at it, and Inti can't do anything about it.

"Yin," I heard him call. I looked down to see him glaring at me. "You know when I taught you how to climb High Rock, I didn't do it so you could waste your time."

"But, Father!" I argued. "The night sky is so beautiful! If you'd actually pay attention to it -"

"I'd rather fade," he snorted, narrowing his eyes. I gasped, flattening my ears.

"You're bluffing!"

"Why would I lie?"

"You just don't want me to love the night, that's all!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"The night is a dangerous place," Inti growled. "And danger is no habitat for a delicate flower."

"I'm no delicate flower!" I retorted.

"Enough." Father sighed, looking away. "Just, get to bed, alright? Can you do that?"

I narrowed my eyes, snorting, "Yeah." He walked into the den, finally leaving me alone once more. When will he understand that I'm very mature for my age, thus intelligent? Intelligent she-cats do not need some nosy tom bossing them around! I sighed. I hated when I fought with Father. And, most of the time, every argument would end up with me apologizing and Inti saying he loved me.

I jumped off of the rock and entered the den slowly, seeing him in the nest. I gasped, seeing his pelt torn in places and scars staining his skin. "Father?!" I asked. I have seen him like this before, but I had always thought I was dreaming. He turned to me and flattened his ears. "What happened?"

"...Listen, Yin," he began. "There are some things I can tell you. And, sometimes, there are things I shouldn't. This is one of those things."

"But...why?!" I demanded, stepping forward.

"I'll tell you when you're older, I promise."

"How _much_ older?"

"On the night of your apprentice ceremony, okay?" he said, annoyance in his tone. I narrowed my eyes, shrugging.

"Fine. Why aren't you like this during the day?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Fine!" I leapt into the nest next to him and grabbed his tail with my teeth, wrapping it around me. He chuckled, wrapping a paw around my head.

"Good night, Yin. I love you," he purred, resting his head on his other paw.

"Night, Dad. I love you, too."

I was soon asleep, dragged into the Dream Realm, as I like to call it. I looked around to see a piece of land about half as big as StarClan's territory. It had long black thorns as a barrier around it, though, instead of clouds. I observed my surroundings, trying to figure out where I was. The grass was long and green and dancing in the wind. The sky was a dark blue, several stars randomly placed among it. The whole sky was lit up by the moon. It glowed brighter than it did out of the Dream Realm, though. There were a few trees here and there. The bark was black and the trees bared no leaves. They must be dead. Absorbing my surroundings was fun, it helps me expect the unexpected, kind of.

All of a sudden a red mist shaped like an oval appeared three fox-lengths away from me. I raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer to it. A white paw appeared from the mist, stepping onto the grass. I gasped, jumping back. I nearly fell into the thorn barrier. Before I knew it, a white cat was standing three fox-lengths away from me, standing where the mist once stood. His nose was black, as well as the tip of his tail, and his eyes were a bloody red. His pupils were regular red. He stared at me, scanning me from ear to paw. He was a bit taller than me, by about half of a whisker. We stood silently, staring at each other with caution. I decided to be the first to talk, this is _my_ dream, anyway.

"Who are you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He locked his eyes on mine. When I looked at them carefully, they were kind of...nice. The way our pelts were in sync was quite unsettling, though.

"...My name is Yang."

***Yang***

I awoke in Mother's den, stretching my limbs and yawning. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and stared at the exit. I just realized Mother wasn't in the den with me. _Probably outside, bossing some cats around or bragging about me,_ I thought.

"Once you are six moons," I remember Mother telling me, "your pupils will become as red as the sky. It will look quite odd in front of the darker red in your eyes, but it is proof that you are maturing." Wait a minute...I'm six moons now! I gasped, turning to a wall. I unsheathed my claws, which were growing very long very fast, and raked them across the rock. Reflective material appeared. She was right! My pupils are red! The material faded and I got to my paws, running outside. I caught my mother clawing her way up High Rock. Once she was at the top she saw me, smirking.

"Come on up, Son!" she called, beckoning me with her head. "If you're ready to become my apprentice."

"Yes!" I cheered, throwing myself onto the walls of High Rock. I climbed up and stood next to Xolo.

"Cats of the Dark Forest! May I have your attention?" she yowled. "By the way, that was not a question, it was a command." Cats swarmed to High Rock and surrounded it. I'm still surprised how many evil cats there are. Too many, if you ask me. "Today is a great day. It is the day in which my son, your leader, turns from a stupid kit into a ready-to-fight apprentice!" Yowls of congratulations arose from the crowd. "I will be training Yang. Not that I don't trust any of you to properly teach my son, but because...well, actually, that's exactly why. Clan dismissed!"

"Mom?" I said as the cats left.

"Yes?"

"Why do these Clan meetings go so fast?"

"Because you're name is one word. Yang. Most of these other cats have two-worded names. Such as Tigerstar or Darkstripe. Some of them have one-worded names, as well, though. Such as Scourge or Bone. Speaking of Scourge, I'm going to go make fun of his kittypet name. You can do whatever you want while I'm busy," Xolo explained, jumping off of High Rock. "Hey, _Tiny_!" she called, running in the direction of a small, black cat with a white paw. I snickered. His old name was Tiny? That was hilarious. I watched Mother and the apparent Scourge talk. They seemed friendly...very friendly. I snorted, turning my head and deciding not to pay any more attention.

It was a shame that there weren't any other apprentices or kits to play with. I was all alone, surrounded by warriors. Sometimes I would talk to the older ones, but their stories were horrific. I sighed, walking to the tip of High Rock. I laid on it and let my right arm hang from it. Sometimes I would wonder if I even belonged here. I feel so...different. I'm happy all of the time, I love adventures, I'm a prankster. But the cats here are only happy when they're reminiscing about their evil deeds. They're only adventurous if it's about ambushing the mortal world or StarClan. And they'd rather push me into a fox den than do anything funny.

I wonder what StarClan's like. I bet it'd suit me better than this place. Whenever I ask her about StarClan, Mother tenses up and refuses to breathe a word about it.

The days were long and the nights were short, which is a terrible way to work things, if you ask me. During the day I'm alone, with nothing to do but daydream and talk to evil cats. During the night, it's much better. I can watch the stars and sleep. Sleeping is my favorite part of the whole day. I find sleep to be an oasis from this desert of loneliness I'm forced to live in. My dreams are all over the place. I sometimes awake as a Clan cat, a kittypet, a StarClan cat, a dog, anything! If I could sleep the whole day, I'd love my life. But, I only sleep half of my life, if anything. So I only love half of my life...if that makes sense.

"Yang!" I heard Xolo screech at me. I slowly turned my head from the ground to where Mother was. "Come over here! Scourge has a juicy story I think you'd like!" Great, here we go again.

***Transition***

"Yang?" I heard Mother say. I turned around to see her concerned eyes. "Aren't you going to bed?"

I was laying outside of the den, watching the sky. "Do I have to? The sky's only getting prettier by the moment." She smiled, walking up to me and sitting at my side. She looked at the stars, a lost look on her face.

"Yang, I want to tell you story," she mewed, not turning away from the sky. "Hundreds of moons ago, I was not who I am right now. My name was Luna, and I lived in StarClan. Except, it wasn't called StarClan back then. I had a silver pelt with the clearest dark blue eyes. I was beautiful...or at least that's what Inti told me every day..." she stopped talking, facing the ground. She shut her eyes and sighed, clearing her throat and turning to me. "I've told you about Inti, right? The leader of StarClan." I nodded. "Inti and I were the only ones living in StarClan at the time. He raised the sun and I raised the moon, thus, we controlled day and night for all living things. But the thing is, I was always jealous of him.

"So one night, after he set the sun and I raised the moon, I decided to...get rid of him. We fought for the longest time, and as I was about to kill him, he was quicker. Instead of killing me, though, he sent me here...to the Dark Forest. This was...or I should say _is_...my eternal prison.

"I knew Inti didn't love the idea of sending me away...I could see it in his eyes. Even through my jealousy, I always felt a spark between us. I'm sure he felt it, too. But jealousy can not be extinguished, it always remains in your heart one way or another. And jealousy messes with your head, making you do terrible and crazy things you would never do before. Like, perhaps, murder.

"Now he controls the weather and the sky while I'm stuck down here. Only during the hours of the night do I feel any pain or regret. During the day? I'm back to ol' Xolo, goddess of evil." She stopped talking and looked away. "I...I just thought you should know. I hope this doesn't make you think differently of me, Yang. I love you, you know."

"...I know, Mom," I murmured. I thought what she told me was...fascinating. I never knew Mother had emotions, much less a reason to hate StarClan. The more you know, right? Xolo turned to me and smiled, resting a paw on my head.

"I'm going to sleep, now," she yawned. "Good night, Son." She stood and entered the den. I sighed, looking at the stars again. As beautiful as they are, I think Mother made better stars. Suddenly I felt an immense need to fall asleep. I groaned, trying to stand. I couldn't do it, so I fell back onto my stomach and practically passed out.

I'm asleep...cool! Everything was black at first, nothing to see or be bothered by. Suddenly I appeared on a big piece of land, surrounded by stars. The few trees reminded me of those in the Dark Forest. The thorn barrier was new, though. I faced forward to see a black cat with bright yellow eyes staring back at me. I pinned my ears back and scanned her, making sure I was stronger than her.

My mother taught me that if you study another cat well, you can target its possible weaknesses and see if it were taller or more muscular. Luckily, it was a she-cat. No possible way she was stronger than me. Nope.

"Who are you?" she asked, surprising me with her voice. It sounded more mature than she appeared. She locked her gaze on my eyes, trying to intimidate me, I assumed.

"My name is Yang," I answered, narrowing my eyes. "Who might you be?" She was silent. She pinned her ears back and snorted, lashing her tail.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I told you mine. Seems it would only be fair, if you ask me."

"Well, for your information, I'm not asking. What I wanna know is why you're here!" she hissed. My ears shot forward, and I was left flabbergasted. There was something about her that perked my interest. A lot. I cleared my throat, glaring at her.

"I could ask you the same thing, kit," I retorted. She bared her fangs.

"Do you know who I am?!"

"Nope."

"Rrgh!" she groaned, sighing. "My name is Yin and I am the daughter of Inti, thus the co-leader of StarClan." My eyes widened and my claws instantly unsheathed without my control. As if it were a reflex or something. She averted her gaze to my claws, snorting. "You'd better keep those things to yourself, rogue. You wouldn't want to see me angry."

"Puh-lease," I sneered, not thinking for a moment. "I'm the prince of the underworld, the co-leader of the Dark Forest. _You_ wouldn't want to see_ me_ angry." Her expression changed dramatically from anger and annoyance to neutral and unfazed.

She stared at me silently, a soft breeze blowing strands of fur over her eyes. "If what you say is true, then you wouldn't mind a little competition, I'd assume?" Yin meowed, eyes dull. I smirked.

"Biggest. Mistake. Of your. Life."

"Claws sheathed."

"Mouse-dung," I muttered, sheathing my claws. "Still!"

"My move." Yin leapt into the air and, arms stretched out, tackled me to the ground. Before I knew it I was pinned by the princess. Talk about embarrassing. I was about to kick her off when we made eye contact, then I stopped and couldn't take my eyes off of her. The way her eyes glowed in the dark was so...pretty. Her fur practically reflected the light from the sun, the glossiness was almost unreal. She smirked and got off of me, her tail whacking me in the face. "Biggest mistake of my life, eh? Nice try, tom." I got to my paws and flattened my ears, snorting. She sat in front of me, a smug look still upon her face.

"Stop looking at me like that," I muttered, pouting. She giggled pressing a paw against my cheek.

"You're funny, tom," she mewed. "Are you sure you're the co-leader of the Dark Forest? You're much too innocent." I gasped, snarling.

"Innocent?!" I spat, unsheathing my claws. "I'm about as innocent as -"

"A delicate flower," she interrupted, laughing. I gritted my teeth, the sound of her laughter calming my frayed nerves. Suddenly she stopped laughing, looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing," Yin sighed, wrapping her tail around her paws. I raised an eyebrow, sitting.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Pwease?" I whined. She smiled, turning back to me.

"It's nothing, really...my father calls me a delicate flower, even though I can obviously take care of myself," she told me. "I'm mature, intelligent, strong, fast, resourceful, sly, and adorable. What else does a powerful cat need?" I chuckled.

"I don't think all powerful cats are adorable."

"Says you," she snorted. "Say, how did you get here, anyway?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, I fell asleep a while ago and I woke up here. Then I saw a red mist and you stepped through it, entering my Dream Realm. Are you spying on me for your mother or something?"

"What? No! I don't even think Dark Forest cats are able to walk through others dreams." Things went silent after that. I glanced at her and our eyes met again. She looked away almost immediately. "You don't think that some mysterious force connected a bridge between our dreams for the reason of our introduction...do you?" She closed her eyes, as if to induce great thought. She turned and looked at me.

"Maybe," she murmured. "But I don't understand what for."

"Well, until we find out...do you wanna be friends?" Yin's eyes widened, jaw dropping a bit.

"You and me..._friends_?!" she gasped. "But...we're supposed to be enemies by nature, it's impossible for us to share any other relationship than that!"

"Just because we're _supposed_ to be doesn't mean we have to," I insisted. "Break a rule or two once in a while, Yin, it's fun."

"Fun? To break rules? Rules exist for a reason, you know! And that reason is to keep us alive and well!" She sighed, shutting her eyes again. A moment passed, the wind blowing through the grass the being only noise among us. "I guess it wouldn't be completely bad," she mewed. "Fine...I'll be your friend, Yang." I smiled.

"Really? Great!" I exclaimed, my eyes bright with joy. She looked at me with a questionable glance. My ears grew hot out of slight embarrassment. "Sorry...it's just that there are no kits or apprentices in the Dark Forest, so I'm basically a loner."

"Wow," Yin meowed. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't know how you feel, since there are a few apprentices and kits in StarClan to keep me company."

"What's StarClan like?" I asked. Suddenly the thorn barrier vanished, along with the dead trees that spotted the land. The grass was slowly fading, too. "Whoa, what's going on?!" I gasped, standing up.

"I think we're waking up!"

"But -" I was cut off by the ground beneath my paws falling away, sending me plummeting to the nothingness below me. I looked around for Yin and couldn't find her. "Yin!" I called. "Yiiin!"

My eyes flew open and I gasped, head raising from the soft grass. I panted, looking around. I was about to scream Yin's name again, when I realized it was morning. I flattened my ears. I didn't want to be in the Dark Forest right now...I wanted to be with Yin in the Dream Realm.

**Sigh. Sorry this took so long, my AOT fanfic is draining me of my precious time to work on my Warriors fanfics. Check it out sometime Finding the Fourth Wall ;) Yes I am desperate enough to put an advertisement of my own story in another story I own ;-; Reviews are appreciated, criticism is accepted, etc. See you next time ^^**


End file.
